ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Setlist
Opening acts Table Set list Act I #''VIDEO INTRO'' #''Band ARTPOP Intro'' #"ARTPOP" #"G.U.Y." #"Donatella" #''Fashion Intro'' (May 4-June 3, 2014) #"Fashion!" (May 4-June 3, 2014) Notes *On June 26, 2014 at Marcus Amphitheater, Fashion Intro and "Fashion!" was removed from the setlist. Act II #''Venus Intro'' #"Venus" #"MANiCURE" #"Cake Like Lady Gaga" (May 4-June 3, 2014) Notes *On June 26, 2014 at Marcus Amphitheater, "Cake Like Lady Gaga" was removed from the setlist . *On July 2, 2014 at Bell Centre, Gaga performed acoustic version of "The Edge of Glory" after "Venus". *On August 24, 2014 at Rod Laver Arena, Gaga performed a short, acoustic version of "Brooklyn Nights" before "MANiCURE". Act III #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" #"Telephone" #''Telephone Reprise'' Notes * On September 13, 2014 at Yarkon Park, Gaga performed "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" with Tony Bennett in a new costume after "Telephone". Act IV #''"Partynauseous"'' #"Paparazzi" #"Do What U Want" #"Dope" (July 30, 2014 - Present) #"Yoü and I" (September 13, 2014 - Present) #"Born This Way" (Acoustic) Notes *Starting on May 15, 2014, "Do What U Want" has an extended gospel-influenced outro similar to the AMA performance of the song. *Starting on June 26, 2014, the ending of "Partynauseous" goes straight into "Paparazzi" without a music break. *Starting on June 30, 2014, "Partynauseous" end is changed from the former horn to a fading echo. *On July 5, 2014 at Ottawa Bluesfest, Gaga performed a cover of "I've Got a Crush on You" by George Girshwin after "Do What U Want". *On July 7, 2014 at First Niagara Center, Gaga performed the bridge of "The Queen" during "Born This Way" (Acoustic) as a tribute to Jamie Rodemeyer. *Starting on July 9, 2014, "Partynauseous" is played by the band, having a rock and roll elements. *On July 30, 2014, "Dope" was added to the setlist after "Do What U Want". *On September 13, 2014, "Yoü and I" was added to the setlist after "Do What U Want". *On September 13, 16, and 19, 2014, "Dope" was not performed. *On October 5, 2014 at O2 Arena Prague, Gaga performed a cover of "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin after "Yoü and I". *On October 7, 2014 at Lanxess Arena, Gaga performed a cover of "Bell Bottom Blues" by Eric Clapton after "Yoü and I", which is also referenced in "Dope". Act V #''"Jewels N' Drugs" (Intro)'' #"The Edge of Glory" (July 9, 2014 - Present) #"Judas" (July 9, 2014 - Present) #"Aura" #''Letters to Gaga'' #"Sexxx Dreams" #''Mary Jane Holland Intro'' (May 4 - July 5; Sepetmber 24 - Present) #"Mary Jane Holland" (May 4 - July 5; September 24 - Present) #"Alejandro" #"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" (October 9, 2014 - Present) Notes *On May 13, 2014 at Madison Square Garden, Gaga performed "Jewels N' Drugs" with T.I. *On May 20, 2014 at Xcel Energy Center, Gaga performed an acapella version of "The Queen" after "Aura". *On May 25, 2014 at Scotiabank Saddledome, Gaga performed the studio version of "Hair" after "Aura". *On July 4, 2014 at Le Festival d'ete de Quebec and July 5, 2014 at Ottawa Bluesfest, "Aura" was not performed. *On July 7, 2014, "Mary Jane Holland" was initially removed from the setlist. *On July 9, 2014 at Air Canada Centre, "The Edge of Glory" (acapella of the chorus) and "Judas" were added to the setlist. In addition, "Aura" and "Sexxx Dreams" were shortened. *On July 25, 2014 at Centennial Olympic Park, "Judas", "Aura", and "Sexxx Dreams" were not performed. *On August 2, 2014 at Harveys Lake Tahoe, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. *On August 30, 2014 at Allphones Arena, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed. *On September 10, 2014 at Meydan Racecourse, "Judas" and "Aura" were not performed and "Sexxx Dreams" was censored as "X Dreams". *On September 24, 2014 at Ziggo Dome, "Mary Jane Holland" was re-added to the setlist. *On October 9, 2014 at O2 World, Gaga performed an acoustic version of "Marry The Night" after "Aura". In addition, "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" was added to the setlist. Act VI #''"Ratchet" (Intro)'' #"Bad Romance" #"Applause" #"Swine" Notes *On June 2, 2014 at Viejas Arena, Gaga sang a snippet of "Marry the Night" acapella after "Bad Romance". *On July 25, 2014 at Centennial Olympic Park, Gaga did not perform "Swine". Act VII #"Gypsy" (acoustic + album) #''After show: DJWS remix of "Applause".'' Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball